


Not Dead Inside

by siangjiang



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Deadman can’t love Sam. Not the way he wants to.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Deadman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Not Dead Inside

Deadman knows he shouldn’t. It’s not nice.

He knows where the cameras in Sam’s room are pointed because he has watched them. He sees when Sam cuffs himself to the bed at night, when he makes silly faces at himself in the mirror, when he plays around with the BB.

And when he showers.

There are no cameras in the shower stall, but for some reason Sam takes his clothes off outside the stall and walks around naked. He knows about the cameras. They told him. 

Deadman has had the fleeting thought that maybe Sam is showing off for him. That maybe he knows Deadman is watching and is inviting him. But he knows he’s being silly. Of course Sam isn’t doing it for him. It’s a nice fantasy but Sam wouldn’t be interested in someone like Deadman.

No, all that will have to stay in his head. In here Sam doesn’t flinch away from his touches. Here he can caress Sam’s body, kiss his neck, tend to his wounds and massage his sore feet. He can spend the night in Sam’s room, feel him snuggle up against him, wake him up with kisses. He can shower with him, wash his back, his hair, pleasure him, make love to him.

All he can do out here is upgrade Sam’s stuff, go through the archives for him, show him love by _not_ touching him.

On the monitor Sam is dancing in front of the BB. _With_ the BB? There’s no music. It’s almost sweet how he’s treating it like a person.

“You’re special, Sam”


End file.
